The present invention relates to signal assemblies and more particularly to signal assemblies which utilize flashlamps. Even more particularly, the invention relates to flashlamp signal assemblies capable of being used as an alarm unit or part of an alarm system.
The flashlamp assembly defined in the aforementioned application under Ser. No. 803,565 uses a combustible member (e.g. a pyrotechnic) which provides a highly intense audible signal when the member receives the intense energy from a flashlamp located within the assembly. Either the heat or light emitted from the flashed lamp triggers the combustible.
The flashlamp article of the present invention, on the other hand, utilizes a combustible member which is actuated by means within the article's housing to provide a highly intense, audible signal through a respective opening within the housing. This arrangement eliminates the need for externally positioning combustible elements on the exterior surface of the article's housing. This arrangement also eliminates the previous requirement that the operation of the combustible member be dependent on that of one of the adjacent flashlamps.
It is believed threrefore that a flashlamp article which utilizes a independently operating combustible member within the assembly to provide a highly intense audible signal through the article's housing in addition to the intense flash from the article's lamps would constitute advancement in the art.
It will be understood from the following description that the flashlamp article of the invention is capable of being activated by the various mechanisms defined in the above copending applications.